Box of Mystery
Box of Mystery is the 21st episode of Series 5. Plot The Wiggles Show intro. Murray invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. * Song #1: The Monkey Dance - concert version Greg and Anthony announce it's time for the Mariachi Wiggles, who are going to be making fruit salad (ensalada de fruta in Spanish). * Song #2: Ensalada De Fruta - Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse - It's time for the magic trick show! Anthony, the audience guy, wonders what magic trick he will serve to everyone today. He introduces everyone to his famous box of mystery. Anthony remarks the echo was great and wanted the word to repeat, so it did. He opens up the small box and there's nothing inside, except for air. He closes it and remarks that it is a totally empty box. Anthony eats a bit of fruit salad and remarks there is dark paint inside the box. Anthony could not stand this magic trick so Magic Greg leaves the show. Anthony opens up the box of mystery and sees it isn't empty anymore. There were magic hankies inside. He took one by one out. He remarks that all this magic trick has made him thirsty and starts to drink a glass of water. * Song #3: Gulp Gulp - short version Wags introduces himself and dances to a groovy tune. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Today's letter is T for a tyrannosaurus rex, the King of the Dinosaurs. Let's all do the dance together. Greg waves hello. * Song #4: Wags the Dog Jeff introduces the bilby known as an Australian marsupial that have long ears, and love to sleep all day, but come out at the nighttime when it's cooler. Greg invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. * Song #5: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - concert version Jeff waves hello. Little Wiggles - The news report is over. Greg wonders if he can be one of the Wiggly News Reporters. He pulls up a small microphone and welcomes everyone to Wigglehouse News. First he reports that Jeff slept. We'll come back to that story. The next report is that Anthony grabbed some fruit from the fridge. How yummy! Third report is that Murray plays his guitar and is known as the King of Guitars. But Jeff was still asleep later that day. Dorothy was making rosy tea for everyone as the next report. Jeff was still asleep when it happened. When Wags was outside digging for bones, Jeff finally awoke, and then as last reported the Wiggles helped clean Henry's shoes. And that's all the news. Jeff plays a little tune on the piano. Greg says come join in the fun with the Mandarin Wiggles. * Song #6: Gulp Gulp - Mandarin Wiggles animated The Wiggles dance briefly. * Song #7: Brown Girl In The Ring Clare, Murray and Caterina wave goodbye. Song List # The Monkey Dance - concert version # Ensalada De Fruta - Mariachi Wiggles # Gulp Gulp - short version # Wags the Dog # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - concert version # Gulp Gulp - Mandarin Wiggles # Brown Girl In The Ring Alternate titles *Box of Mystery (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia *The music for the Magic Greg segment is taken from The Wiggles Movie, Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy, and some episodes of TV Series 2. *The song "Gulp Gulp" is been used twice in this episode, First, The Wigglehouse segment, then The Mandarin Wiggles Animation. Gallery File:BoxofMystery2.png|Greg File:BoxofMystery.png|Greg & Anthony File:BoxofMystery3.png|Anthony File:BoxofMystery4.png|''"Today I shall perform you all'' File:BoxofMystery5.png|the famous Box of Mystery."' File:BoxofMystery6.png|The word "Mystery" echoes. File:BoxofMystery7.png|''"Wow, that was great, Greg!"'' File:BoxofMystery8.png|''"Could say that again, Greg?"'' File:BoxofMystery9.png|''"It was wonderful."'' File:BoxofMystery10.png|''"Sure I can."'' File:BoxofMystery11.png|''"Today I shall perform for you all'' File:BoxofMystery12.png|the Box of Mystery."' File:BoxofMystery13.png|The word "Mystery" echo. File:BoxofMystery14.png|''"Cool!"'' File:BoxofMystery15.png|Greg shows everyone the Box of Mystery. File:BoxofMystery16.png|The Box of Mystery empty File:BoxofMystery17.png|''"Actually, Greg, it's not empty."'' File:BoxofMystery18.png|''"What do you mean it's not empty, Anthony?"'' File:BoxofMystery19.png|The close-up of the Box of Mystery File:BoxofMystery20.png|''"Greg, there is air in there."'' File:BoxofMystery21.png|Greg closing the lids of the Box of Mystery File:BoxofMystery22.png|''"It is a totally empty box of mystery."'' File:BoxofMystery23.png|The word "Mystery" echoes. File:BoxofMystery24.png|''"Okay?"'' File:BoxofMystery25.png|''"No, Greg the Great."'' File:BoxofMystery26.png|''"There is dark paint inside that"'' File:BoxofMystery27.png|Anthony eating fruit salad File:BoxofMystery28.png|Greg stunned File:BoxofMystery29.png|''"Box of Mystery,"'' File:BoxofMystery30.png|''"isn't it?"'' File:BoxofMystery31.png|''"It is."'' File:BoxofMystery32.png|''"Well, technically speaking then, it's not empty."'' File:BoxofMystery33.png|Greg talking about the empty Box of Mystery File:BoxofMystery34.png|The word "Mystery" echoes." File:BoxofMystery35.png|Anthony asks Greg about the Box of Mystery held glue. File:BoxofMystery36.png|''"Yes, of course."'' File:BoxofMystery37.png|''"It's not an empty box of mystery."'' File:BoxofMystery38.png|Greg talking about the empty Box of Mystery File:BoxofMystery39.png|The word "Mystery" echoes." File:BoxofMystery40.png|''"Well, I'd like to say this but...'' File:BoxofMystery41.png|Greg suggests to come back before he does his magic trick. File:BoxofMystery42.png|The Box of Mystery File:BoxofMystery43.png|Anthony holding the Box of Mystery File:BoxofMystery44.png|''"This is not an empty box of mystery."'' File:BoxofMystery45.png|Anthony's word "Mystery" echoes. File:BoxofMystery46.png|''"Have a look at this."'' File:BoxofMystery47.png|Anthony pulling out a black magic hankie File:BoxofMystery48.png|A black magic hankie File:BoxofMystery49.png|A red magic hankie with white polka-dots File:BoxofMystery50.png|A yellow magic hankie File:BoxofMystery51.png|A green magic hankie File:BoxofMystery52.png|Anthony pulling out the magic hankies File:BoxofMystery53.png|Anthony pulling out magic hankies File:BoxofMystery54.png|''"I wonder what Greg's magic trick was?"'' File:BoxofMystery55.png|''"All this magic trick has made me very thirsty."'' File:BoxofMystery56.png|''"Good time for some beautiful water."'' File:BoxofMystery57.png|The Wiggles File:BoxofMystery58.png|"Gulp Gulp" File:BoxofMystery59.png|"Drink some water" File:BoxofMystery60.png|Jeff and Anthony File:BoxofMystery61.png|Greg and Murray File:BoxofMystery62.png|Greg singing File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterT.png|Anthony presenting the letter T File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterT2.png|The Tyrannosaurus Dance File:Jeff'sAnimalAdventures_Bilbies1.png|Jeff File:Jeff'sAnimalAdventures_Bilbies2.png|Jeff's Animal Adventures: Bilbies File:Jeff'sAnimalAdventures_Bilbies3.png File:Jeff'sAnimalAdventures_Bilbies4.png File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles.png|"And that's the news. Thanks for listening." File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles2.png|"I'd love to be a wiggly reporter." File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles3.png|Little Greg holding a radio microphone File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles4.png|"Cool!" File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles5.png|Little Greg on the radio microphone File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles6.png|Little Jeff sleeping File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles7.png|Little Anthony File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles8.png|Little Anthony getting fruit salad from the fridge File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles9.jpg|Little Anthony eating fruit salad File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles10.png|"Yummy, yummy." File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles11.png|Little Murray File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles12.jpg|Little Murray playing guitar while wearing a king's hat File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles13.png|Little Jeff still sleeping File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles14.png|Dorothy making rosy tea File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles15.png|Dorothy File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles16.jpg|Little Greg on the radio microphone File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles17.png|Little Jeff still sleeping File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles18.png|Wags File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles19.jpg|Little Jeff waking up File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles20.png|Little Jeff File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles21.png|Little Murray polishing Henry's shoes File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles22.png|The Other Wiggles polishing Henry's shoes File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles23.png|"And that's all the news from Wiggle House." File:BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles24.png|"Beauty mate." AnimatedDannyDrinkingWater.jpg|Danny drinking water GulpGulp-Mandarin.jpg|"Gulp, Gulp" (Mandarin) AnimatedArthurDrinkingWater.jpg|Arthur drinking water TheMandarinWigglesSingingGulpGulp.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles singing AnimatedArthurSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Arthur singing AnimatedSamuelDrinkingWater.jpg|Samuel drinking water AnimatedViViDrinkingWater.jpg|Vivi drinking water ArthurandDannyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Arthur and Danny SamuelandViViinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Samuel and Vivi AnimatedSamuelSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Samuel singing Promo Photos BoxofMystery-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy holding a pot of rosy tea Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:TV Galleries